pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kiron
Furst! I win. Also, Chaos, we have suppress redirect. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:14, 1 December 2009 :You lose, you linked the archives wrong, which took me so long. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Awwww, damn you. I was fixing it while you did that :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:17, 1 December 2009 :::<3 Also, go die in a fire, I want suppress redirect :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:19, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::You can't suppress redirect? Is that just an admin thing? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:26, 1 December 2009 :::::Currently it is. We decided a long time ago that it would be good for everyone to have, but no one ever did anything about it I don't think. ··· Danny Pew '' 23:31, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh, yea. I remember that. Well...then...I guess I could talk to Auron and if he's ok with it (still) then I could request it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:57, 1 December 2009 Kiron, you archived properly, but then you have to clean your talkpage from the redirect and link to your archives. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:19, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :seeing as I have no inkling of what any of that means, good job ha ha (Kiron 20:30, December 4, 2009 (UTC)) Continuing our conversation God as a logical source for creation (as opposed to what? Matter being eternal? or what? creating itself??) is based in cosmology (standard, cosmology), logic, and natural laws. (Kiron 04:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC)) :I'm not sure what you mean by "logic" or "natural laws", and I don't want to put words in your mouth, but I'm not entirely certain that much of any religion lives graciously within the realms of logic. For that matter, most higher-level principles of physics don't reside in the realms of logic, either, though. If you ever have a chance to read Lucifer's Legacy, it might be eye-opening. It discusses the principles of how the Big Bang could have occurred. The premise is basically that, since energy cannot be created or destroyed, there has always been energy, even before our universe existed. However, given the nature of quarks and other sub-atomic particles, at some point the tiniest bit of energy became matter, and that threw off the matter/anti-matter balance. (I don't recall most of the specifics, so I'm sure I'm not nearly as enlightening as the book itself is.) '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:50, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Do I have to explain that the universo what created by a giant magical horse again, or are we done with this? --Frosty 00:04, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Frosty, nodody cares. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::The best joke is that I had figured something similar by myself. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Im certainly not talking about religion (I'm a philosophy major, not a religion major). That aside, the existence or possibility of a God is the biggest issue in philosophy. Energy simply "existing" forever back in time is a big part of my proposed thesis, though. Perhaps a link I shall post someday. Anywho, finals are upon us. I will say more later. (Kiron 20:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC)) ::::That would be pretty cool to read. Good luck! '···''' ''Danny Pew '' 21:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC)